The After Effect
by Ryou's fan girl
Summary: Canada my feelings are a thing that might bore you, but you don't have to listen to it, becuase I knew it was going to be like this I always know...but now that I think about it...I always have envy you...why? you asked...R&R  please summary suck I know!
1. Chapter 1

_~ Welcome, thanks for dropping by_

_I don't own Hetalia in any shape or form...countries names are use, also a little OC! Or whatever enjoy…inspired by a movie, but a lot of things have been change I give credit later!_

The only thing he wishes right now is to be at home on his bed and under his warm blankets sleeping, but since he said "yes" to him there's no turning back. He knows, better than anyone else, how he gets when someone disagrees with him and he is not taking that risk.

Since reaching the port, because they can't use a plane to the place where they are going, it has been raining a lot, so it has been quite cold and kind of gloomy. Just by seeing the drizzle he has this urge to leave the port and rush back, but he knows his brother may catch him leaving.

"I hope he stays quiet" Canada clench his lips tightly when a cold wind blows and slowly caressed his pale face.

His brother has never asked for help, now that he thinks about it his brother is the type of person that never ask for help, so it must be important. He still thinks is a dream that his brother knows he exists in the map of the world; after all he's a little self-absorbed like England says, so more than a dream is a miracle.

Canada looks around to see if anything can stop him from thinking. He sees few people walking on the streets, probably to work, and cars reducing their speed to prevent splashing the puddles of water and bathed the people walking. Nothing more that he cares about so he lowers his face to his feet just to see his white bear sleeping, he smiles.

"I wish to be like you are now!" his voice comes out as a whisper just to make sure he doesn't wake the bear.

He then goes back to what he was doing before when his amethyst eyes takes a glimpse of a blond man waving his arm, probably at him so he does the same. His feels how his nails clench his palms and how, even on the cold, the sweat rushes down his face. His lick his bottom lip as the figure of his brother made visible by each passing moment.

"Okay! You can put that there" Canada sees how his brother orders someone he have never seen before. Maybe she was like him; invisible.

He has to admit that each time his brother opened his mouth he can't stop feeling nervous and anxiety. He tries to calm down by opening and closing his hands each time he felt that way.

"Canada thanks!" He was thanking him? Why? If the only think he has done is wake up early, come to the port and just stand there…nothing in particular, nothing special.

"You-yo-wel-welcome" he feels that his words are stuck on his throat. He slowly passes his finger on his neck and smiles.

"So…are we cool?" He feels his hand on his shoulder and can't stop himself from shrugging his shoulders, which made his brother raised an eyebrow.

He then feels a pat on his back as a sign to move to the ship. He slowly kneeled down and grabs his bear between his arms and moves.

Why his brother is so interested on ice? Since when his brother started to care? He wants to go directly at him and ask, but he still feels a little out of place, besides is not his nature to bother anyone; especially America.

He now sits in the border of the stairs looking at the calm waves with his bear close to his chest. People moves around, sailor he must say, moving ropes and other tools inside the captain's room.

"Can time go faster?" his words muffled on his jacket as he clenched his eyes. His bear slowly opens his black eyes and moves away from the embrace he was minutes ago.

"Here! It will get colder for now on" with a smile he receives a heavy, yellow winter coat. Closely inspecting the coat he sees his flag and his named carved on it. Slowly he lift his view to see America wearing the same coat, but white and when his brother turns his back he sees his brother flag as well; he slowly laughs and puts the jacket on.

Since when has laughed at something his brother does? Lost in his thoughts he doesn't notice when his brother sits on his side, smiling. Later, he notices his bother and jumps, which made America laugh.

Canada only prays between his teeth while America makes him sit back.

"Can this trip just end?" he clinches his words to prevent America from hearing them.

"_Be careful what you wish for…this could be your last wish…"_

_Tell me what you think so far…please leave a review!_

_Thanks…I give credits later!_

_Canada and America will give a hug to those that review! They are feeling like it!_


	2. Chapter 2

_~ Welcome, thanks for dropping by_

_I don't own Hetalia in any shape or form. A huge hug to the first reviewer!_

_And those reading as well! Like I said I give credit later!_

America has never been this close to him before that's why he feels this knot that doesn't let him talk. He also has this bump on his stomach each time he felt his brother warm breath. Canada slaps himself mentally, but he can't stop thinking about it. There just too many questions, not enough answers and the fact that he haven't ask any of them make it worst.

"Is getting cold right?" every time he hears the sound of his voice he can't stop himself from looking down and smile.

"A-am-America?" America chuckles to hear his brother fight with just a single word. His name.

Somehow, yes, it was funny. America knows how shy his brother is, but he doesn't know why. His smiles suddenly fades when an image of him ignoring his brother cross his busy mind. Why did he always ignore him? If the only thing Canada did was fallow him in every step he made, until he couldn't handle it anymore and left. But those are just memories that belong to the past and in the past they have to stay. He wants to tell his brother what he has on his mind, but he opens his mouth and the words don't come out.

"Canada I'm sorry" quickly he raise his view and amethyst eyes blend with America's blue ones for only few seconds because America chokes on his words, stand and leaves his brother side.

What did he meant by sorry? Canada doesn't know, but it has caught his interest. He, better than anyone else, knows how busy his brother is and sometimes he even puts things that he can't even handle by himself.

Each minute that passes he realizes that he's feeling seasick, he still haven't get used to these sea trips. With his body trembling he stands holding an iron bar on the side of the ship and sinks his view to the moving waves and groans. Even though gloves cover his hands his palms are sweaty, he feels weak and his arms are heavy. He is nervous, but he wants to look calm and ready for whatever crazy idea his brother may have under his sleeves. He backs down and sits again, this time on the cold floor on the ship.

"Are you alright Canada?" his brother places his hand on Canada's forehead. The only thing he manages to do is give a weak smile at him.

"Can you hear my-

Suddenly he can't hear the last of the sentence. His head becomes lightly and everything with light had gone black. The only thing he was able to felt was his brother arms and nothing else. He later wakes up on his room with his polar bear on his feet, sleeping. He looks around and notices that the air around him is colder than usual, he rubs his hands together.

"Nice! You are back!" The same girl from yesterday was again. Canada wonders if she has something to do with America or his idea. But, when he was about to say a word she left the same way it came.

"I'm glad you're alright bro!" the only thing Canada did when he felt that America sit on the edge of the bed was look through the small window of his left. He noticed that the sky was steadily darkening and a navy blue line was starting to appear, it was night?

"America why you're sorry?" Canada turns his face to look at his brother. Half mast blue eyes still the same, but now sweetly contrasting, stared back into his.

Not a single word came from his mouth Canada thinks that maybe he wasn't expecting that question. He saw how his brother rushes his fingers through his honey hair and looks the other way, hiding his eyes from Canada.

He is-

Nervous?

"We are here?" America says clenching his nails to his jacket. "We better gear up" he added before leaving Canada alone.

The only thing he did when he hears the door on his back close was sighing. He then stand and dress up with the heavy coat America gave to him when he arrived. Finishing with this he goes outside and his lavender eyes go directly to the sky. The view was breathtaking. The dark sky had a brightness of certain colors that Canada recognized immediately. Auroras.

Canada was suddenly thrown back to reality. Auroras? Now he was more than interested to know what would possibly America wants on the Arctic Pole. That desolated cold land. Looking around at the ice he sees a flag he recognized without trembling for the answer.

Russia.

_Thanks for reading and leave a review!_

_Russia just joined America & Canada on the free hugs thing!_

_He's calm don't worry! Please review and thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you very much for reading it!_

_So without further distractions let continue with it!_

He wanted to know why Russia was there, but still he was feeling a little dizzy; not very good to open his mouth and talk. Everything was bright all thanks to the rays of the full moon reflected on the white snow. He saw people pointing at the distance and writing in small notebooks. He moved to get a clear view.

"Brother" he turned back to see, though he knew the owner of the voice. "I hope you don't feel a little out of place with Russia here" his brother added.

Since when he cared about whether or not he fit on any place. This made him frown and walk to the direction where other people were. He heard few steps on the cold snow getting closer to him and a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged the hand away.

"Did I say something wrong?" America raised his eyebrow and closely followed his brother steps. He stopped when Canada turn back and face him. His purple eyes pierced America's blue ones.

"You _'care'_ about me? Since when America? Tell me because I don't recall" he tried to yell. But he knows that it would only attract unnecessary attention. "Admit it! You never cared!" he shyly added and walked away.

"And call me Matthew, America and in case you don't remember, is my name" he said over the distance, his polar bear close to his feet. He had to stop when someone stepped in front of him smiling innocently. It was Russia, his purple eyes shining bright under the rays of the moon, somehow his smile shined as well. His was wearing the same winter coat as America, white with his flag on his left side of his chest.

"Ru-ru-Russia" he voice came all shaky and he chocked every now and then. America slowly steps close to both of them quietly, something quite rare for him.

Russia places his hands on Matthew's shoulders and smiled. Slowly, but cautious Matthew let a small smile as well.

"Call me Ivan, da" The Russian swings Matthew slowly side by side; this made Matthew chuckled a little and America to smile. "I-I will" he added.

Matthew slowly looked to his brother with a slight anger on his pale face. He broke from Ivan's arms and walked next to a tent that a few crew men installed a while back. America looked how his brother struggled a little; he didn't want to bother anyone. Slowly America goes and sits at his side with his blue eyes directly to the floor.

"Matthew" America lifts his view to the blinking stars on the night sky and then turns to see his brother face. "If you can't see where I'm going—" he stops to turn his face to another direction. "Wait for it"

He started to draw small circles on the ice surface, Matthew slowly looked at him. A man, probably from Russia, gave America a few notes he had on his small notebook and looked worried, after sharing a few words with him he walked away.

"For-for what should I wait?" Matthew placed his hand on America's shoulder and this gave him a frown. "Just wait Mattie…just wait" his brother added before leaving.

"Alfred…everything is easy for you eh" he whispered under his cold breath.

"WHAT! He heard his brother voice over the distance.

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
